


Keep It Short

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drunk John Winchester, Gen, Sad John Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Teenage Dean lets his hair grow long and John doesn’t like it.





	Keep It Short

**Author's Note:**

> After posting some gifs of Jensen as CJ (Dawson's Creek), I decided to write a fun fic about Dean growing his hair in a fit of teen rebellion, but somehow it turned angsty and sad!

Dean fought back tears as the barber cut his hair. He’d grown it a little longer than usual, partly to experiment, as he wanted to see what it would look like if he grew it out. Partly because the girls seemed to like it longer - you’re so pretty, Dean. It’s kinda weird being with a guy prettier than me. I love curling my hands in your hair. Keep it this long. And partly – perhaps mainly - to annoy his Dad, as he hated having his hair cropped so short all the time just because that’s what Dad decreed.

“Why d’you let him boss you around? It’s your hair, not his!” Sammy whined as they made their way to the barbers. Sam wouldn’t understand, and Dean could never tell him.

Dad had been drunk, unusually so as he never got drunk when they were working a job. They were staying in an apartment belonging to another hunter rather than yet another motel, and Sam was already asleep in their bedroom. Dad looked up blearily from the glass of whisky in his hand to Dean.

“You look so much like her, my Mary,” he sighed. “An’ now you’re growing your hair, you look even more like her an’ it’s so hard...so hard to see her in you. I’m sorry I’m so hard on you, Dean. Sorry I’m more drill sergeant than dad most of the time. But you can’t be like her, you can’t be soft and sweet and innocent...”

“It’s okay, Dad. I’ll get it cut. I’m sorry, too.” Dean vowed, hating seeing his dad so upset.

“You gotta be tough, kiddo. Gotta be strong. Mary was strong, as well as the sweetest, most beautiful woman on the planet, but she didn’t know what was out there. Didn’t know what was coming for her. We know, Dean, we gotta be prepared. I gotta make sure can look after yourself, an’ Sammy.”

“I am prepared, Dad, you’ve trained me right.”

“You’re a good kid, Dean. Such a good kid. I don’t tell you enough.”

“It’s okay, Dad. You don’t have to.” Dean replied, but he felt his heart swell at the praise.

John ran his hand clumsily through Dean’s hair. “Get it cut. Please, Dean.” The please really got to Dean, because it wasn’t an order, it was a _plea._

He could never tell Sam the reason why he’d never grow it again.


End file.
